Observatrice
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: On disait de Sakura qu'elle était la plus observatrice de leur équipe. C'était vrai; mais quelquefois, être observateur, cela pouvait se révéler être une malédiction. - SasuNaruSasu en épine dorsale de l'histoire. Thème vieux comme le monde, mais je ne m'en lasse pas.


**Titre:** Observatrice

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt:** "Les petits gestes qui disent tout."

**Couple:** SasuNaruSasu en toile de fond. Oh douce Ambiguïté.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note: ** Petite fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 1er round. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte, et ce thème est aussi vieux que le fandom SasuNaruSasu, mais bon. :(

**Note 2: ** Il y a du subjonctif imparfait dans ce texte. Je suis une folle obsédée par l'orthographe, la grammaire, et la concordance des temps. N'y prenez pas garde. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Observatrice**

On disait de Sakura qu'elle était la plus observatrice de leur équipe. C'était vrai; mais quelquefois, être observateur, cela pouvait se révéler être une malédiction.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. Bien sûr. Quand ils étaient genin, elle avait cru se tromper. C'était compréhensible; ils étaient vraiment jeunes, et elle était amoureuse.

Elle s'entourait déjà d'illusions concernant son amour, il lui avait été facile de nier le reste.

Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes... Maintenant que la guerre était finie, que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha... Elle ne pouvait plus les nier, les petits gestes entre lui et Naruto.

La façon qu'ils avaient - avaient _toujours eue_ - de trouver le regard de l'autre dans une foule. Toujours, immédiatement, comme un sixième sens ne se réveillant qu'au vrombissement particulier du chakra de l'autre dans l'air. Comme un levier actionné aussitôt par le poids spécifique d'un regard.

A partir du moment où l'un d'eux entrait dans une certaine circonférence de l'autre, ils se trouvaient. Sakura ne comptait plus les fois où, dans leur quête pour retrouver Sasuke, Naruto les avait fait arrêter, apparemment sans raison, mû seulement par son instinct, et où ils avaient effectivement retrouvé des traces, certes discrètes mais présentes, de campement quitté précipitamment, Sasuke sur le qui-vive.

Il y avait aussi cette façon particulière qu'ils avaient de communiquer. Pas par les mots - qui n'avaient jamais été le fort de Sasuke en particulier. Mais plutôt par leurs _poings_, comme dirait Naruto. Par les gestes, une bagarre chez eux équivalant à une conversation entière.

Par les regards.

Un seul regard en bataille, après des années de séparation, et ils savaient de nouveau comment travailler ensemble.

Et puis, il y avait ce socle de solitude qui les liait tous deux, depuis des années, transformé sous leurs pieds en roche inébranlable; cicatrices indélébiles et similaires sur leurs deux coeurs d'enfant.

Quant à après la guerre...

Après la guerre, Naruto ne voulait plus quitter Sasuke des yeux (cela avait d'ailleurs causé pas mal de problèmes). Il était devenu sa constante, une référence. Celui qui le rassurait par sa seule présence. Celui qui réagissait à chacune de ses piques et demandes d'attention, même subtilement.

Celui qui lui permettait le plus de se comporter en étant lui-même.

Quant à Sasuke, Naruto était son _compas_. Pas tout à fait un guide, mais plutôt un Objectif. Un adversaire à affronter, un ami à défier.

Un foyer.

Là où Naruto était, Sasuke se sentait chez lui.

A partir de ce moment-là, il était logique que les petits gestes s'enchaînassent, perles de vie sur un lien sans Nom.

Naruto qui pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke repoussait ses cheveux gentiment, deux doigts sur la nuque. Sasuke qui se _laissait faire_, sourire en coin, toujours moqueur mais sa voix basse et presque douce.

Sasuke qui frappait l'épaule de Naruto du poing pour réclamer son attention. Ou encore, qui posait sa main sur ses yeux bleus par derrière et _appuyait_, surtout pendant que l'Uzumaki était en pleine conversation. Juste pour l'ennuyer, juste pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Naruto que Sakura avait surpris ses doigts sur la clavicule de Sasuke. "Une feuille est tombée dessus."

Sasuke qui traitait Naruto de tous les noms. Et assassinait du regard quiconque ensuite osait insulter le futur hokage dans son dos.

Naruto, Sasuke, et tous les gestes superflus durant leurs entraînements: doigts frôlant des côtes, mâchoires tenues à deux mains, nez contre tempe.

Lèvres esquissant des sourires secrets, leurs cils dessinant des ombres sur leurs joues.

Oui. Sakura était la plus observatrice de tous. Elle ne compterait jamais autant que chacun des garçons comptait pour l'autre.

"Sakura-chan, où es-tu?"

"Tu viens, Sakura?"

"J'arrive!"

Mais, elle comptait quand même.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
